Single crystals of 63Cu doped crystals grown in D2O to obtain g and A tensors by cw EPR. ESEEM studies were undertaken of the remote 14N of Cu(II) coordinated imid. The 14N hyperfine tensor is rhombic suggesting this form is found in Cu(II) proteins. The principal value of the quadrupole tensor is perpendicular to the imid plane showing that this direction is dependent on the nature of H-bonding to 14N.